


There's A Devil In The Details

by shadowolfhunter



Series: Fairy, fairy, so contrary [2]
Category: Grimm (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cluelessness, F/M, Lucifer can be a five year old, Luciferness, M/M, Renardness, Sean has a second cousin who's the devil, Sean is unused to human interaction, Wings, and the devil is better at human relationships, emotionally stunted, tall dark supernatural beings with wings, wing porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Lucifer has achieved his happy ever after, Chloe, Trixie and his own son... His second cousin, Sean Renard, has made a complete mess of his life.Lucifer decides to meddle in his second cousin's life.





	1. Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vitae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949659) by [agrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrove/pseuds/agrove). 



> Okay, I have been enjoying Lucifer immensely, and thanks to the awesome wing!fics, some baby inspiration and my own love for tall, dark, handsome and emotionally/socially confused beings with wings.... This piece of nonsense came about.
> 
> The idea that Sean has wings is not mine, but I was more than happy to run with it.
> 
> Face it, two tall, dark, and devilishly handsome guys... with wings... what's not to love!

"...your second cousin?" Chloe blinked, a little confused, the concept that an angel, fallen or otherwise, had a cousin of any kind seemed strange.

"Yes, Darling..." Lucifer looked impatient. "Do try to keep up."

Chloe stirred her finger in the air, "and you want to use our vacation time to take a road trip to Portland."

Lucifer clapped his hands together, Chloe tried to overlook his gleeful expression, "Got it in one."

Chloe cocked her head. "Why?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes, exasperated, "because Sean's my cousin and it will be fun."

Chloe looked very sceptical at that, knowing Lucifer's motives were often pure mischief, and wondering just how much mischief he could get up to with this unknown cousin.

"Relax, darling, Sean is a po-faced as Detective Douche... He's a Captain in Homicide. It will be fine." Lucifer glossed over the unfortunate detail that his cousin had made quite a mess of his life. Lucifer was duty bound to set Sean back on the right path. Onwards and upwards and all that.

"Hmmmm." Chloe made that noise which said that she was at least 90% certain that her boyfriend, the actual Devil, was lying to her... but she was going to go along with it.

For now.

 

A thousand miles to the north, Sean Renard fished in the back of the freezer for another ice pack. Wrapping it in a towel, he pressed it to his cheek, which was practically hamburger... It was bad. Sean had fucked up, and he faced losing everything. He wasn't really sure he cared all that much... without Nick, with Nick actively hating him, Sean now realised he had thrown away everything he really wanted, for the sake of something that promised the earth and had delivered nothing.

He was done.

Quietly he offered up a little prayer, Sean really didn't want to die.


	2. Cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe tries to get her head around wings and things. Nick is irritable. Adalind and Juliette are not impressed. And it would appear that Nick's sitting room is a write off.

After a lovely, three-day drive north, where Lucifer went out of his way to make things good, and interesting, they arrived in Portland. Where things began to take on a surreal quality which stunned Chloe. She was a rational person, she was in love with the Devil, and she had a child with him, and another child who was, to all intents a purposes, the step daughter of the Devil, and had a best friend who was a demon. The Protector of the Devil. And Chloe, Trixie and Luke...

So much to get her head around in such a short time.

Then, Fairies existed, they were not all tiny, doll-like, female and skipped around at the bottom of the garden. "No, that's the movies."

 _Lucifer, that is so not helpful._ Chloe stared up at Lucifer's cousin, and that was spooky enough, Lucifer, The Devil, had a cousin.

_Second cousin, darling, do try and keep up_

So she stared up at the six foot, five inch, two hundred pound 'fairy',

_Fae, darling... Cousin Sean doesn't like the whole 'fairy' thing._

and her mouth opened a closed a few times as her brain frantically discarded all sorts of things to say. "Pleased to meet you." He shook her offered hand and smiled a little hesitantly.

"This..." he pointed a finger over his shoulder, at the huge glossy black wings furled against his back, "doesn't...." he trailed off.

She shook her head a little helplessly, pointing at herself, "oh no..." waved her hand at her fallen angel boyfriend, holding their half-angel baby boy, "a lot to get my head around lately," flapped her hand a little, "this, not so much."

It was a good thing she thought, he was smart, educated and clearly able to grasp concepts and make intellectual leaps. His smile was a lot less hesitant and genuine. It lit up his face, and while he wasn't her Devil, he was handsome and charming and incredibly a great deal less inappropriate than his cousin.

 

Of course, Lucifer had to get up in Sean's space almost immediately, and despite Sean's objections, they found themselves outside of Nicholas Burkhardt's house within a few hours of arriving in Portland. Chloe left Luke with Mazikeen, the demon being surprisingly helpful, which was so not like Maze it caused Chloe to frown. The grin on Maze's face, and her daughter's accompanying smirk did nothing to calm Chloe's fears that they were up to something.

 

This was so not going well, as Sean had predicted it wouldn't. Nick, who was something called a Grimm, and Sean, who was not only Fae, but something called Wesen and Royalty to boot (on his father's side), and something that Sean apparently took no pride in, had a face off. Then Lucifer took over, he gave Nick the red eyed treatment, Nick's eyes turned black, "please, what's with the flashing red eyes, you look like defective Christmas tree lights," Chloe put her hand on Lucifer's arm before he could go full Devil, which she suspected wouldn't have had the usual effect and might even have earned him a punch in the face. Chloe had just got things to simmer down a little, when Trixie sat up straight on her stool in the kitchen, and asked "Lucifer, who has the biggest wing span?"

The downstairs was suddenly full of feathers.

Lucifer's wings were beautiful, soft and white and gleaming, and Chloe had good cause to know this. They had come to agreement, no displaying indoors. His wingspan was huge, and filled an impressive amount of space, out into the hallway, and round the corner. Chloe smiled, and was just about to gently coax him into putting them away, when there was a swoosh noise, a couple of dull thuds and the sound of tinkling glass, and she found herself surrounded from behind by a pair of massive black wings, their glossy plumage not quite as soft as Lucifer's but the wingspan undeniably larger. The white wings expanded a little more and there was another thud, and the sound of something breaking. Trixie was grinning like a little demon, and seemed ready to say something more, Chloe held up a hand, sending her daughter the fierce 'don't you dare' stare.

"Oh great." Nick scowled, and shoved past Sean, magazines on the floor, a couple of table lamps, as Chloe turned around in amazement, she realised the coffee table was partially demolished, looked up and there were a couple of holes in the ceiling, and her baby daddy and his cousin were still displaying like a couple of peacocks despite the minor wave of destruction about them.

"What is going on?" snapped an unexpected female voice, and Chloe turned around to see two women standing in the hallway, having pushed past Lucifer's right wing to do so.

"Nick?" said the petite blonde.

Nick scowled irritably (Chloe was beginning to wonder if he had any other expression) and flopped down on the couch, pushing a large black wing behind him. The feathers twitched, which Chloe duly noted.

"It would appear that Sean has more cousins." He threw a really filthy look at Sean, and turned back to the women, "and this one's The Devil." Completely missing the hurt looks on both Sean and Lucifer's faces, he waved a hand in the air. "Wesen.... who really needs Wesen and Black Claw, and Hadrian's Wall, with all this crap going on."

The other woman stepped forward, looking up, waved at the ceiling. She was slim, clad in a startlingly tight leather get up that reminded Chloe of Maze and was wearing a short magenta coloured wig. "There are holes in your ceiling."

Nick looked ready to explode, and got to his feet. "No need to ask who's responsible for that," he jerked a thumb over his shoulder at Sean. The hurt look deepened and then was replaced by something harder, as Nick pushed past, a few flight feathers scooped downwards, Nick's feet were swept from beneath him and he landed flat on his back. His face turned a dull red, and his eyes turned black again, he was about to scramble to his feet again, when Chloe stepped forward, "let's play nice, shall we?" She put one hand on Nick's shoulder, and curved her free hand about Sean's left wing, which quivered under her touch.

A feeling of calm began to settle over the room.

"Now shall we try that again?"


End file.
